The knee is particularly vulnerable to injury. It is the joint between the two longest bones of the body, and the entire weight of the body is transferred to the foot through the knee. The knee is also more prone to injury because its stability decreases as it bends. The menisci and the ligaments provide less effective support to the bent knee.
Most sports require walking or running, or some other similar motion like skating, as a component. These sports may require movements that cause lateral shifting of the knee joint (i.e., which may be the femur and tibia shifting relative to one another in opposite directions laterally to the normal plane of motion for the knee joint, or the femur and tibia shifting together laterally to the normal plane of motion of the knee joint), which can lead to injury.
Various approaches have been taken to reduce lateral knee shifting and risk of resultant knee injury. For example, many athletes wear neoprene sleeves around their knees. These sleeves usually cover the entire knee joint area and have the shortcoming of restricting movement. Also, some athletes wear knee braces that have rigid articulating members on the outside of the knees. These braces are cumbersome and also limit movement. Other approaches have suggested garments that mimic taping for providing support. These taping techniques, however, are not designed for healthy knees, and instead are designed to restrict motion in weakened knees. Following them on a healthy knee may inhibit normal knee motion.
The present invention endeavors to provide a garment that provides enhanced knee support for reducing such lateral shifting at the knee joint.